Always love you
by LouDiazGHottie
Summary: A history of love and more, Loki/Sigyn
1. Prologue

Loki lost his beloved Sigyn, he lost because of his lies and deceit, but he was not cheating on her, loves her very much, she died because of him, but it was reborn in a mortal girl, Loki is going to look for her but Loki was wrong much

* * *

Loki was arguing with Sygin, the lied to her, but terribly, was not infidelity, but the to many misdeeds and wickedness, she was very angry with Loki, Sygin was crying a lot, Loki had lied to her, but it was horrible, loves her very much, she was devastated, she thought Loki was good, but she is mistaken, Loki is the bad, she could not believe it, she still loves him, but he lied, and that hurt her a lot

-Loki you wronged me, how could you do, I love you still, but I thought you were good, and you're not, now not to believe or what to think, do not understand anything, you're a liar, tell me one reason- Sygin was crying, she said angrily, she did not know what to think about Loki, her husband

-Sorry, Sygin forget this please, I do not see you so please calm down love, I'm so, and you must accept me, I know, and I love you too, and I still love you, listen to me, please relax, because I'm not, I'm sorry, not to say, and please my love, calm down- Loki tried to calm her by talking soothingly and persuasive

-I do not listen to you, shut up Loki, you lied to me, not to do now, please let me go- Sygin shook her head violently, she cried, Loki grabbed her arms, she tried to escape from Loki

-can you hear me, will not let you go, I love you, love relax and not let you go- Loki screamed, he was getting angry with her

Sygin separated from him, she began to run, and left the castle, she ran into the forest, Loki followed her, were both facing each other, her eyes were red, her eyes turn away violently, Loki attempted caress her cheek, but she evaded contact

-I would rather die here, I will kill myself, do not want to see you more in life, so I must die, you did not have to lie to me, I would have accepted that you were wrong, but you did not tell me, this is goodbye Loki, was very beautiful to meet to you, but may not be- Sigyn raving was saying she would rather die, she nail a dagger in the heart, Loki had in her arms, she complained of pain

-Please do not do it, do not kill yourself, stand by me, no Sigyn, stop, please no, you did, I lost you, now I was alone, I always love you Sigyn- Loki cried, he tries to convince her, lest hciera this madness, she ignored him, she died in his arms, he kissed her forehead, crying inconsolably, he lost his beloved Sygin

her body disappeared in his arms, did not understand that, several seers of Asgard, Loki told that Sygin reincarnate again, but in a midgrad girl, but do not know which body type would reincarnate, he must wait long, the back Sygin wants, he wants to touch her, but be patient

* * *

**_This short episode, but that's what happened to Sygin, in episode two, we see the reincarnation of her, good bye, please comment, I hope your comments_**


	2. Midgard

Loki lost his beloved Sigyn, he lost because of his lies and deceit, but he was not cheating on her, loves her very much, she died because of him, but it was reborn in a mortal girl, Loki is going to look for her but Loki was wrong much

* * *

A girl sleeps very peacefully in her bed, she dreamed of beautiful things, she saw everything about her past, but she does not understand if this is true, she believes it is only a dream, but it is more than a dream, she smiled, his alarm clock woke her at once, she got up reluctantly, she took up with the blanket, she fell to the ground, that girl is very awkward, Her Name is Nina Horton

-Nina you wake up, come to breakfast sister- A guy was yelling at her, he is her brother

-If Jared, I'm wide awake, I'm coming for you, bro- Nina said aloud, she still lying on ground

Nina is carefully lifted from the ground, she left her room and went straight to the kitchen, she opened the fridge and took out two pots, one of mayonnaise, and a guava jam, and leave in an inn, Nina moved toward the kitchen shelves, Nina took a packet of bread squares, and grabbed 4 slices of bread, she pulled out of the refrigerator a packet of ham and cheese, and stuffing their breads, and she began to eat them

-Bon Appetit sister- Jared says very cheerful, and He smiled at his sister

-Thanks brother, and as you sleep- Nina tells kindly thank Jared, she asks, she smiles to see her brother

-I slept very well, and you as you sleep, and you dream last night- Jared said very cheerfully, he tells his sister calm and serene tone

-I'm happy for you, for I slept like a baby, and dreamed of something related to that, the same man who loves me and kissed me, I was married to this man, and crazy, I have only 22 years- Nina says very cheerful, very friendly she answered, and she said with quiet tone, she laughed

Jared looked at her with a smile, she went for a walk in the park, she wants to think, she thinks that all he saw was a dream last night, that was more than a dream, she walked around the place, I inhale the fresh air ell am on Saturday, she ran a hand through her hair silky of color dark brown, Loki was walking and saw a girl, not a child, was a blonde, he thought it was Sygin, Nina way carefully

-Hello Love- Loki tells a blonde girl, he's a little crazy

-Hello And who are you, and why do you say that- The blonde girl said dryly and rough

-Do not you remember me, remember- Loki says angrily, Loki grabbed the arms of the girl blonde, raised his voice

-not who you are and stay away from my crazy, I have a boyfriend, you're a psychopath, you are a fool- The unknown girl yell at Loki, she was frightened, she said she had a boyfriend, Loki let go

blonde girl ran terrified, looked at her curiously Nina, Nina stood still, but Loki never saw Nina, Loki left the scene with depression face again is wrong, that wrong, Nina was listening to everything, she hid among the trees, Nina ran home, that resembled the man of her dreams, Nina got home panting, she was sweating

-What happened to you, you're all sweaty, and because you come so, someone chased, and these panting, have a glass of water, and you will drink full- Jared says very worried, but Jared teased his sister

-Well, I saw a big dog and that dog wanted to attack me, and I got scared and came running, 's all brother, I'm fine, thanks- Nina says panting, she said her first white lie, she says in a friendly tone, she grabbed the glass of water and drank it completely, she was very thirsty

-well sister, you are a coward- Jared says with a mocking tone in his voice

-Yes I am, good brother, I'll put on my laptop- Nina says normally, she nods her head in a false, she went to get her laptop, she put on the table, and she turned on the laptop, and her income on the internet, and admission to Facebook, Twitter and e-mail, she is very involved in social networks

* * *

Loki was in a hotel room, he was drinking a glass of whiskey, drink now Loki, he had a straight face, he was wrong, Again!, He rubbed his forehead, He wants to have that girl in her arms, she reminded him, he was very angry with himself, He went out to walk, it was night, and it was a very cold night

* * *

-Hi friend, we're going out to a bar to have fun, if your brother leaves the two- appeared a Girl tall, curly and very long of red hair, blue eyes, and very white, Nina tells her to leave, and funny tone

-Hi Debbie, well, if I want to go out and have fun, let me tell my brother, hopefully give me permission to leave, and to dress better- Nina greets the girl, that girl called Debbie LeBeau, Nina says cheerfully

-Brother, I can go out with my friend to the bar to have fun, give me permission, please brother, I have 20 years- Nina tells his brother with childish tone, she pouted, to convince his brother

-If sister, if you can go out with Debbie, but that if you do not arrive too late- Jared said very affirmatively, he gave permission for his sister

-Debbie let me go, but let me change clothes and go have fun- She tells to Debbie with fun

Nina left Debbie to move to the living room, she entered her room, and she took a quick shower, she donned a dark green shirt, she put leather pants black, a black jacket, and a sane boots stiletto black, she made herself up well, and she went to the living room, Nina is ready to leave

-I'm ready, let Debbie, but I must not be late, and this output despeus do a sleepover and invite Lois, all three will be together in the sleepover- Nina says so excited, they leave the house

-Nina look great, go have fun, we deserve to pass the final tests, good for now, that's fine if your idea of the sleepover, the invite to her- Debbie flatters her friend, they entered the bar, and in that place everyone can dance

they entered the bar, Nina was radiant, she was very beautiful, she was wiping her beauty, she was smiling happily, everyone saw, all women were jealous of Nina, and the men, well not all, were drooling by Nina, the two friends approached the bar, and they sat on some benches, Nina and her friend laughed a lot

-and watered them, they ask, Ladies- a man who works at the bar, said the two friends, in a friendly tone

-Well I want you to give me a Cosmopolitan- Debbie says very friendly, she asks for a cosmopolitan

-and I want something without a lot of alcohol, you can give me a cobble please- Nina does not want much alcohol, she asked for a Cobble, she gently asked

-Here are your drinks, the ladies enjoy- the man says politely


	3. enjoying a bit, but the fun is over

Loki lost his beloved Sigyn, he lost because of his lies and deceit, but he was not cheating on her, loves her very much, she died because of him, but it was reborn in a mortal girl, Loki is going to look for her but Loki was wrong much

* * *

the two friends grabbed drinks and Nina smiles, and she took a sip of his drink, they began to play, they were enjoying, but all fun has its end, but then becomes ugly, a man was weird seeing Nina, this man wants to do something to her, Nina did not realize the danger that awaited her

-Hey girl, you see a lot man, you sure that man likes you- Debbie realizes that this man looked very much Nina, but she did not think the bad

-ah ok, I'm so sorry Debbie, my brother sent me a message and I must go now, and later you come to my house, looking for Lois, and go to my house, see you at my house later, if you want to have fun- Nina received a message from her brother, she had to go, she told her friend, she's waiting at home, She left the bar, and the man follows her from behind

Debbie said nothing, she just nodded her head, and that Debbie saw the man, who was behind her friend, she felt something wrong with this man, but she did not listen to their thoughts, She was sipping her drink, she stayed for a while at the bar

-Hello beautiful, I noticed how beautiful you are, I want to have fun with you- the man said to Nina, sadistic tone, he smiled mischievously, he saw her with sadism

-Please leave me alone, and you want from me- Very frightened girl said she was so afraid

-I want to play with you, and I think you liked it a lot, I want to touch you-the man grabbed her arms and approached her, the breath of the man hit her in her face, that breath smelled of whiskey and a metallic smell, He stroked her cheek, the man she toppled to the ground, got on top of her, he breathed over her

-please stop, do not want this, let me go, let me, stay away from my fucking drunk- Nina says with difficulty, she cried, she does not want that, she cursed him, she was scared

-you like this, really, no one can hear you, honey, we very well here- the man told to her with sadistic tone

that man was stroking her thighs, she cried, He reached under the shirt of her, stroking her stomach, she would scratch on the man's face, he stopped for a while

-hey you're a bitch, I like bitches like you, you're a bitch like all the girls- that man bitch told her, insulted her, and continued with his own, but a hand came out of the darkness and pulled the man away from her

-Hey you, you drop to the lady, she does not want that- a male voice says angry

-Who are you, the defender of the weak women, show your face coward- the man yells at the voice that he heard

-a man, and you loose the girl, I'm not a coward, you are the coward- man appeared, was a tall, very white, thin, his hair was black and had combed back and came out a few tips disordered, and her eyes were green, Nina looked at him curiously

Drunk man tried to hit the other man, but the other hand bend easily, Nina saw with astonishment, that strange, drunken man lie on the ground, the man was lying on the ground, and the stranger held out a hand Nina, he saw that she was equal to Sygin

-is well lady, take my hand, quiet, I will not hurt you- the man who saved her was Loki, he told her with a worried tone

-Yes, thanks to you, if you had not come, the drunken man had abused me, and I know you will not hurt me- Nina says shyly, she grabbed the hand of Loki, he lifted her, she was nervous

-than good, and nothing, the man is not a problem, and will not come back to touch you sure you're okay- Loki says kindly, he was very sympathetic with Nina

-well I have to go, Debbie comes here, luckily not you go- faking her serenity, she calls her friend, Loki left the scene, Nina was shaking

-that happened to you, oh girl, you're okay, and that makes this man is on the floor unconscious- Debbie approached her, she hugged her friend, and she asks, curious and concerned

-Good thing you came, the man tried to abuse me, and that strange, he saved my life, and we will seek to Lois, and go to talk- Nina says crying, she hugged her friend, she was still in fear

the two friends went to look for Lois, is another friend of them, they went to the home of Lois, Debbie rang the doorbell of the house of her friend, was dark, Lois walked out the door, she smiled at her two friends, they entered the home of Lois, they were smiling sincerely

-Hi Lois, you want to go to my house for a sleepover- Nina greets her friend, she says gently

-Hi Nina, if you want to go to a sleepover, well let me get my things, and you two wait for me here- Lois says kindly, she went to get her stuff

Nina and Debbie was waiting for her, Nina yawn, she is very tired, Lois down the stairs, she is a millionaire, she had her things, and they were mounted on the carriage of Lois, she put a CD of music, and they began to sing, except Nina, she was still scared, the three friends arrived at the house of Nina, the three friends went to Nina's room

-that happens to you Nina, tell me everything, something is happening to you, and I know-Lois notices the fear of Nina, she asks Nina

-Well Lois, a drunken man almost abused me, but a stranger saved my life, and I felt a connection with that strange, I do not know Lois, I'm a little crazy-


	4. Nina wants to meet the man who

Loki lost his beloved Sigyn, he lost because of his lies and deceit, but he was not cheating on her, loves her very much, she died because of him, but it was reborn in a mortal girl, Loki is going to look for her but Loki was wrong much

* * *

Nina was thinking of the man who saved her life, she can not get out of her mind, she still continues to believe in their savior, she stayed very quiet, and she was staring at the ceiling, Lois looked at her friend with curious face, she learned something

-Nina, where you think, tell me the truth, no one will hear you, and we will not tell anyone-Lois says curious tone, she asks her friend with humorous tone, she wants to know the truth

-Lois good, I think of the man who saved me, I can not get it out of my mind, I think I know him, I feel like I know you from somewhere, but not where I think I fell in love- Nina sighs, and then she said with a serious tone and serene, she said what was going through her mind, she fell in love with her savior

-the typical case of a woman who falls for the savior of them, well, that sounds very sweet, and it's so romantic- Debbie says loving tone, she is getting romance, but sometimes annoying, she stretched a little

-Hello pretty girls, here is the pizza they ordered, I pay the pizza, eat quiet, and talk a while- Jared interrupts with pizza, he said jokingly and funny, he gave the pizza to the girls, and he went elsewhere

The friends ate pizza, and very tasty, they were talking for hours, but then gave them sleepy, Nina fell asleep, very sleepy, she smiled in her sleep, she even think of that man, she wants to know more, she fell in love with him at first sight, that had never happened to her, but she have fear, very fear, all were asleep, all was silent

* * *

Loki was in the same hotel room, he was drinking a cognac, the thought of the girl except that she is like Sygin, he wants to know the name of this girl, He smiled to himself, he was determined, he wants to meet her, Loki squeezed his eyes, he was very quiet

-I want to meet you, I'm going to meet you, you're a girl I want to know- Loki talking to himself, he said with a certain tone, he wants to meet her

* * *

It was Monday, Nina woke up lazily, she is very weak, she entered her bathroom, and change of clothes, she brushed her teeth, and settled, to go to college, the weekend of it was very strange for liking Nina, she is ready to leave, she ate a bowl of cereal, she served in a glass milk, her breakfast, and she took an apple in her purse

-¿You'll go to your university Nina?- Jared asks a little confused

-If I go Jared, well I'm going, goodbye brother- Nina responds cheerfully, she tells her brother with emotion

Nina says goodbye to her brother, she gives him a kiss on the cheek to her brother, she left her home, she went straight to his university, Nina was very happy and very quiet this morning, today is a great day, Nina thinks of the man who saved her, she's falling in love with her savior

Loki ran the place, and saw Nina, slowly approached her, she did not realize that Loki behind her, she was walking calmly, Loki smiled at Nina's hair, she realized that someone was following her, she turned and saw him, she was surprised

-You, Hello, my name is Nina Horton, I forgot to say my name, and what is your name- Nina says very nervous, she told him her name to it, and she waited for him to say his name

-Hello, nice name, that does not matter, my name is Craig Landers, and how old are you- He politely greets, Loki says so flattering, he says a false name

-Thanks, glad, happy, ah Craig, I have 20 years, how old are you Craig- Nina says cheerful, she smiles, she is very friendly, old Nina said she had, she asked for the age of "Craig", she said in a happy and friendly

-anything cute, also Nina, if clear, then you are of age, I have 30 years- "Craig" he tells her in a friendly tone, he is very interested in Nina, he was very serious, He lied about his age

-Well it was very nice to meet Craig, if I am, you're that age, just take me 10 years apart, bye, I must go to study at my university- Nina says a little nervous, she smiled with nerves, she felt butterflies in her stomach when she saw "Craig"

-Okay, good to Nina, well, if my real age, I know, okay, see you another day, bye- "Craig" says friendly, was very tall, he looked at her with interest

* * *

Nina enters her college, she saw her friends, and these three went to their room, they entered the classroom, today I played music, they are in an art college, they sat in a few desks, they got to wait for the teacher, the teacher entered the classroom with elegance, the teacher can see all students

-Hello class, what's new, dear students, I'm bringing, tests reviewed, will bring to their desks, and continue with a small class- The teacher says politely, Professor graciously greets

that teacher, he was walking down the desks, and put the evidence reviewed in the desks of every student, Nina saw your note, and was the highest, Nina excels at many things, but that has to do with art, two of her friends, passed the test but with an average grade, some students failed the exam

-I go for a snack and I eat it, you two with me, friends- Nina says very lively, she is hungry mid-morning, she invited her friends with

-I encourage to eat, friend, I have very hungry, I do not eat breakfast at home her- Debbie says a little funny, she forgot to eat breakfast at home, she is somewhat forgetful

-I'm with you, I want to eat a chocolate bar, let alone the three- Lois said with a serious tone, she is the group's serious, she replied with a slight chuckle

The three friends smiled to themselves, they went to a canteen meals, Nina is thinking of "Craig", she feels a little attracted to him, she's too young for this man, Lois bought a chocolate bar, Debbie bought a ham and cheese cake and a chocolate drink, Nina bought a bag of chips, they sat at a table

* * *

Classes ended this day, Nina left college calmly, "Craig" walked around the place, he saw Nina walking, approached her, silent as a shadow, Nina did not notice, he was behind her, then stood in front of her, she was a little frightened

-Hi Craig, Craig scared me, you're doing here- Nina says scared, but she was relieved

-Hi Nina, sorry to scare you, I was just walking, and I saw you and wanted to say hello, sorry- "Craig" says so friendly and sweet, he was lying about what is actually

-ok, you are forgiven, than good for you ah, ah, how kind of you, and have a girlfriend by chance, sorry for getting me- Nina says little nervous, she spoke with nervous, she played with her hair, she posed a question to him

-you're still just as accommodating, thanks, I have no girlfriend, I'm single, which is due to that question- he says something a little strange, he responded in a friendly, he says in a calm

-that's what you said, I understand nothing, well I gotta go- Nina did not understand anything, she saw strange and turned away from "Craig"

Nina felt a twinge of fear, she now feels scared, she left that place quickly, she began to run, "Craig" saw seriously, Nina got home very sweaty, now is the time to tell the truth her brother, she is afraid of what might happen, Jared saw her concern to her, he approached his sister

-Nina, that happens to you, tell the truth, this is not a dog and I know, go spit soup, Nina, you hiding something to me, I know, tell me the whole truth- Jared says in a serious, he is very worried about her, he knows something

-Well, brother, I if I'm hiding something, but I will not lie to you- Nina says scared, she is willing to tell the truth

-I know, tell me everything, I want to help you sister, and you know, I promised our fathers that I would take care of you forever, even if I die I will protect you- Jared says laughing, but then turned serious, serious way Jared was saying, he was being very sincere

-You're right, I know brother, you know me from baby brother, and you know how I am, I know brother, I love you brother, here goes, when I was with my friend at the bar, you called me, I went out, a drunken man tried to abuse me, but another man saved my life, I found very beautiful, I said my name, and that man said the name, but he said something strange that scared me, telling me, you're so complacent as ever, I just scared- Nina said it all very scared, she hugged her brother

-see if that man reappears, away from him, do not let this man touch you- Jared says concerned about her little sister

-brother, I will do everything that you tell me- Nina says much calmer


	5. Nina knew the truth about Crai

Loki lost his beloved Sigyn, he lost because of his lies and deceit, but he was not cheating on her, loves her very much, she died because of him, but it was reborn in a mortal girl, Loki is going to look for her but Loki was wrong much

* * *

Nina nodded, she went to take a bubble bath, she wants to be more quiet, but she does not know what awaits her, Nina bath is finished, she said goodbye to her brother, she went to visit her friend Debbie, she wants to be with her best friend, she came home from her friend

-Hi Nina, and I tell you got Debbie, daughter Nina came- Debbie's mother said very cheerful, she is very friendly

-Hello Ms. LeBeau, okay- Nina says very cheerful

Debbie appeared in the living room, and she greeted her friend, Nina entered the room it, Debbie smiled, they were talking about what happened to them, Nina kept thinking "Craig" She seemed very attractive, everything happens for a reason

-Nina going to study for the test of theater history, remember, we're not discouraged Nina- Debbie says cheerful, she likes studying, she's a very studious girl

-I come for that, we will study a good time, this is very long, and I'm late for my house, my brother wants me to be home- Nina said seriously and dry, she's not in the mood today

they were studying for the test tomorrow, Nina was very tired, yawning Debbie, they finished studying, Nina amigam goodbye to her, she left her friend's house, was late, it was about 11 pm, and there is something dangerous, she just walked, there were people walking down the street, and that "Craig" appears, Craig sees Nina and approaches her, he grabbed her arms to her, and took her to an alley, with only light pole

-Craig, let me go, what you want from me- Nina says scared, she tells Craig in fear

-quiet do not cry, now came back, I thought you'd never come back, I love you still- "Craig" says very crazy, going crazy, is revealing all

-okay, that is what happens to you, do not you understand anything, these well Craig, you sound like a madman, you feel good- Nina says calmly, she is getting frightened, she does not understand, she worries about "Craig", she talks earnestly

-you do not remember, you do not remember me, you'll kill yourself, now came back to me and not let you go Sygin, my name is not Craig, I am Loki, you do not remember the name, your husband- the whole truth says Nina, Nina is the reincarnation of Sygin

-happens to you, get away from me, you're crazy, that's wrong, I'm alive, do not know what you're talking about, let me go, my name is Nina, that's wrong, maybe you're drunk, your name is like the god of lie- Nina says crying, and she is afraid of "Craig", she screamed with fear, she does not understand anything, she just wants to leave, but the man will not let her, she knew the real name of "Craig", Nina shaking

-you do not remember anything that is happening to you, because you fear me, if I am the true god of lies, the only- Loki says angry Loki told her the truth

He released to Nina, she ran in fear, Nina got home, very scared, his brother was asleep, she closed all insured, she changed her clothes, she slept in her bed so scared, she was afraid of Loki would come for her and the lelvara, but no way, she fell asleep

* * *

Loki was upset with himself, he was wrong, he should not say that to her, not yet, but he told her, Loki made her away, Loki will approach Nina again, it scared Loki he wants her to not be afraid, He was a bar drinking, he was very discouraged

-Lord you are vexed, you get fired from work or your life just sucks- The Bartender says in a serious tone, and with a curt

-My life sucks, move the person I love, and I want it back to her, but she is not mine, I do not want her to be afraid, give me a triple whiskey, and nothing more- Loki says very upset, crying with rage Loki, Loki wants to get her

-that drive, keep sir, you have your whiskey triple- The master replied politely

Loki said nothing, the Lord saw with confusion, Loki is not friendly to humans, Loki is just nice to Nina, the only one he cares, He drank all the whiskey, he was all, he was very angry, he put the tip on the bar, and paying his drink, he walked aimlessly

* * *

Nina woke up, and she came out of her bed, she went to the bathroom, got into the shower, bath Nina, and she put on her clothes, she was almost ready, she had to go to college, she will eat in college, his brother was still asleep, snoring his brother, she went without much noise

Nina came to her university, she saw if she saw Loki, she was afraid, he was not there, she sigh of relief, she went to college, and she went to her classroom, Nina entered the classroom and sat with her friends, examination is, Nina is still nervous and scared, but she still feels drawn to Loki

-Hi Nina, how are you- Debbie and Lois said at the same time, they greeted her friend

-Hey girls, I'm fine, but nervous about the exam- Nina responds with kindness

completed the examination, Nina and her friends went straight to the cafeteria, Nina felt less nervous, she needed to be with her friends, she bought a tuna sandwich with ham and mayonnaise, and a Coca-Cola soda, her friends they bought a ham and cheese cakes and malt, they finished eating, today there will be a college party

* * *

everything is finished, it is the end of exams party and is the party and everyone was settled, Nina is very nervous, she is shy at parties, her friends grabbed her arms, and took her to the center of the party she looked at them with concern

-Nina has arrived, get the silly nerd- Says an Asian girl with hatred and derision, and referred to Nina

-Kimee Hey, stop bothering my friend, you're just a fool- Debbie says very upset, she does not like to disturb her friends

-Debbie hey, you do not get, I want Nina defends single- Kimee says very angry

-Debbie I will do it myself, you want Kimee, if you want to bother, do it, do not care- Nina securely and firmly says she does not care what happens

Kimee yelling at her, insulted her, Nina hated everything, everyone was laughing at her, but her friends are not laughing at her, almost not stand Nina, Kimee the scrimmage, everyone was laughing at her, Lois achievement stop Kimee, and Debbie command to silence all, Nina went crying to the bathroom, she locked herself in a cubicle, she cried, and she saw that someone was behind the door of the cubicle

-leave me alone, you come to mock me, go I do not want you to hear me mourn, I will not give you a taste- Nina said very sad, she cried and cried, but the person did not move, that person was just there

-Nina because you cry, do not go, I want to talk to you, do not be afraid, you are afraid of me, but I will not hurt you, please open the door- Loki was saying hurt, Loki cares for her, he is very sorry for what I said the other night

-Loki go, I will not see you- Nina said very annoying

-I'm not leaving, I'll stay close to you if you do not want, I will not let you Nina, I'll protect you, I have the power, not fear me please- Loki told him flatly

-do what you want, you lied to me, I hate when people lie me- Nina said sharply, she went home

-Nina, I know you're hiding something- Lois said with a serious tone, and Debbie appears

-Girls will tell you what happens-here goes, you two are going to tell me I'm crazy, that strange man who saved me, called Loki, the god of lies and mischief, you must believe me, the haunts me, he says I'm Sygin, help please, I have fear of this man- Nina says very scared, she cried

-Nina quiet, We're going to protect that as Loki, he will not have you- Debbie says with a dry, nagging voice


	6. Now if the Terror Begins

Loki lost his beloved Sigyn, he lost because of his lies and deceit, but he was not cheating on her, loves her very much, she died because of him, but it was reborn in a mortal girl, Loki is going to look for her but Loki was wrong much

* * *

Nina was silent, she went straight home, and now she must tell your brother, she is very frightened by that, she is so afraid, now she's going to tell the truth, her brother must know the truth, She quietly closed the door, she sighed, Jared was cooking

-Nina the hell is the matter with you, tell the truth sister- Jared says screaming, he wants to know the truth

-Jared, this is strange, but I must tell you, I have a lot of fear, that day I was with Debbie at the bar, I went first thing she- Nina says scared, she's shaking, this is bad

-eh, do not know, because you do not say it to me, oh yeah that night, you were in the bar, as is this Nina- Jared arching eyebrow, understands nothing, he says calmly, he left with doubts

-brother, let me finish, I got out of the bar, and a drunken man followed me, it was awful, the man attempted to abuse me, but another man saved my life, I trusted that man, became obsessed with me and now pursues, and the man said to be Loki, and the man says that I am Sigyn- she said scared, she said it all

-quiet sister, you'll be fine, I will not let that man touch you, the may not have you- Jared hugs his sister, tells her soothingly, the loves his sister

She cried, but she was comforted by her brother, she fell asleep in the arms of his brother, Jared He laid her on her bed, and Jared left the room, Nina was very sleepy, Debbie and Lois came to visit her, Nina wakes up yawning, she saw her friends

-Hello girls, I told everything to my brother, now that's what happens friends- She greets her friends with a friendly tone and friendly, she yawns again, she asks

-Hey Nina, I can encourage you, I have a friend, he said he wants to meet you, and wants to date you, tonight, that such a friend, do not accept a non-response- Lois says laughing, now, her shows more fun and funny, she organized an appointment for her friend

-seriously, well sure, if I want to go with, and where we meet to see us- Nina says with emotion, she ceased to mourn, she's happy now she can have a date

Nina felt more relieved, the hours passed, and the appointment, Nina managed to the date that she will have, she smiled at herself in the mirror, she is very beautiful, she stayed very beautiful, the boy called Gabriel Foster, was a boy with brown hair, blue eyes, white, is from Scotland, Nina smiles at him, she is very happy

-you're beautiful, I mean, Lois is good cupid, well go to dinner and bowling, you who think- Gabriel says kindly, Gabriel is quiet

-seriously, thank you, you're very flattering, I think I found out today, it seems very great, we eat and bowling- Nina felt very nervous, she spoke with regret and shyness

They went to eat some burgers, Nina was enjoying a lot, Gabriel looked a lot like Nina, she noticed, she felt very nervous, she blushed, she is red, Gabriel took her hand, she felt flushed, Gabriel smiles at her, she smiles back to Gabriel, he approached her, Gabriel kiss her lips so sweet, she blushed, and Loki was around, and saw them kissing, He felt jealous, Nina was separated from him, and she saw Loki, she was scared

-Nina you feeling well, looks like you've seen a ghost, you listening to me Nina- Gabriel says very worried, he spoke in a friendly tone, Gabriel yawn

-What happened to Gabriel, ah I have not seen anything, not what you're talking about, and you know, I really liked the kiss you gave me- Nina was saying with a lie in her voice, she does not want Gabriel knows that

-okay you're right, I believe in you- Gabriel says calm, Gabriel breathe normally

-Let's get out of here please, I do not want to be here- Nina says with fear, she wants to go

-Well, goodbye, I'll take you, for your home, well we can go another day- Gabriel says so friendly, he tell tos her calm tone

-this is goodbye for now, we are in college, then yes, you can take me home, I am very tired, because we can kiss-Nina says shyly, she says funny tone, she wants to go home, she is very tired, she gave to him a great idea

-good if we'll see, you're so beautiful Nina, well follow me Miss, of course we can kiss- Gabriel said with a calm tone, he smiles in a friendly, he says to Nina, she is beautiful, Gabriel says a gentleman

She smiles, Gabriel kissed her, she blushes, Nina is very attracted to Gabriel, but she can not deny she has feelings for Loki, Gabriel took her to her home, Nina is excited with Gabriel, two of them are against her house, Gabriel helped her so she could get out of the car, two both turned to kiss, she says goodbye to her new boyfriend, she is very happy,she went up to her room

-Loki, what are you doing here in my room, that's what you want- Nina says so scared, she froze breathing, Loki was sitting on her bed, she is very afraid

-Nina you're very beautiful, and who is your new boyfriend, it will not last, and how did you meet this guy- Loki says with a serious tone, he says annoyed tone, he infuriated because she has a boyfriend, and is not him, he wants to know the whole truth

-Thanks for telling me I'm beautiful, but I do not feel anything for you, that boy called Gabriel Foster, and he is a great guy and I really like, I kissed him several times, which I presented was my friend Lois- Nina says dryly, she still has a lot of fear, and she does not show it, she says humorous tone, she did not say what she feels for him, she wants what Loki go home

"I'm going, but I know your lying to me, Nina" Loki says so furious, he disappeared before her eyes

Nina hugged herself, she is afraid now that he will do to Lois, she is the best friend of Nina, Nina cried in fear, she went to her bathroom, She wiped her face and went to sleep, All was silent, and very quiet, the atmosphere was very calm and light, Jared was cleaning his room, he was sweating, Loki was elsewhere

* * *

Loki saw her, he watched in silence, Loki now going to approach her, Lois learned that something was watching her, she was scared a little, she let go the garbage bag, , Lois learned that something was watching her, she was scared a little, she let go of the garbage bag, and fetched her the notes

"Who goes there, this is not fun, who you are and why you watched me"Lois was saying with a deep voice, she did not want to seem weak, she spoke with a furious voice

"You Are Lois, true, I think, now you have heard of my" Loki says sadistically, he'd say with a tone furious and sadistic, he wants to hurt her

"If I'm Lois, you were not wrong, you are Loki, you're stalking my friend" Lois said emotionless, she was saying a humorous tone, she then said with fear, she felt fear

"Yes, I am Loki, is because I love Nina, and I found out that you you arranged an appointment for her, you're not going to ruin my plans, stupid girl Midgard" Loki says, showing a deadly and sadistic smile, he'd say, his voice lower, but then it turned unstable, he attacked Lois, took out his spear and plunged it into the belly of Lois

"AAAAH, help" Lois screamed in pain, she was saying with difficulty, Loki disappeared, Lois almost not have forces

The Mother of Lois realized that a girl scream in pain, she saw Lois lying on the floor, she cried, she ran to her daughter, Lois's father came running, he charged to Lois, she was bleeding, took hospital, Lois is on the verge of dying, but she's a strong girl, she is struggling to live and recover from this terrible thing, she opened her eyes, and saw a blur, she is very weak

"Let Lois, wake up, fight, you do not stop fighting, you can daughter" her father was saying persuasively, he smiles for your child wakes up, he cried after

Lois woke at last, she survived, she complained of pain, Nina and her brother came running to see Lois, Debbie also went to visit her, Nina went to see her friend, she was sore, Nina smiles at her friend, she survived, she not died, Lois smiles to see Nina, the doctor left the room, Nina closed the door carefully

"Nina want to say something, you know it happened to me, because I will tell you" Lois was saying his throat dry, she talks so hoarse

"Lois tell me, which was what happened to you, who did this to you, tell me Lois" Nina was saying in a serious, she wants to know the truth

"I was throwing my trash, and I stuck a spear in my belly, and the attacker is ..." Lois was saying with fear, she still is afraid, she almost was saying, but the doctor came

"No, away him from me, that doctor attacked me, he's Loki, Nina, he almost killed me" Lois was saying with fear, she squealed

Nina did not understand, and saw the doctor, she saw his eyes, and was familiar to her, she approached her friend, she cried, Loki approached a little closer to Nina, Nina was afraid

"stay away, do not hurt my friend, because you did it, you did not have to do it, I have fear of you, and that will not change" Nina screamed, she protects her friend, she was saying with fear, afraid she

"I'm not out, she should not get in where they do not call, take off Nina, I will not hurt you, come on, take off now" Loki was saying in a voice hoarse and rough, he was getting tired of Nina

"I do not take away" Nina says screaming

Nina was shaking and sweating cold, she has never been so brave Loki had a look of anger, Nina was afraid, Loki pushed Nina, she fell to the ground, she had pain, Loki grabbed a pillow, he will choke Lois, she had a scary face, Nina got up from the ground

"Loki do not, please do not kill her, I'll do what you want, but do not kill" Nina was saying so frightened, she returned submissive, again, she did not want anyone to die

"what I want, you're serious Nina" Loki paused, and said, smiling

"yes, what you want, is seriously Loki" Nina stood facing him, her voice She thought this would

"Do not do Nina" Jared came running, he was saying in a tone of horror in his voice

Jared stood and entered the room, Loki let go the pillow, and walked over to Jared, he hit Jared, watched Nina Terror, Loki kicked to the brother of Nina, she felt very scared, she cover my eyes, she did not want to see this, Loki was attacking Jared, Nina was crying, she not bear to see this

"you see what I do to your dear brother" Loki was saying in a voice sadistic

"Jared No, please do not kill him, that's what you want to let him live" Nina squealed, she was saying after a fearful voice

"Nina, I have a proposal for you, let you live with your loved ones, you have to come with me, but if you do not agree to come with me, I'll kill all your friends and your brother, and I will carry with me dragged" Loki paused and sighed, he said her name, he said a proposal to her

"okay, I'll go with you, and let them live" Nina relented, she will go with Loki, she wants everyone alive

"I knew you would accept, I'll make you the happiest woman, will do them no harm to them" Loki smiles upon hearing this, he says with a happy voice, he took the hand of Nina


End file.
